If We Can Fly Together
by Kat Ducat
Summary: A series of unrelated drabbles under 1000 words. They are all about Charlie, some of them with the pairing Charlie/Katie. I started this for the 20 prompts 20 drabbles challenge, but lost inspiration so this will be updated whenever I feel like it.
1. Mirror

_A/N: This drabble in the collection is written for the 20 drabbles 20 prompts challenge with the prompt 'mirror'. All the drabbles will be centred around Charlie Weasley and under 1000 words. __Also written for the Family Boot Camp with the prompt 'seeing'. _

_Summary: Katie will always bring out the best in Charlie._

_Words: 427_

_Enjoy!_

)O(

Whenever I look in a mirror, it reminds me: I am not normal.

There is not a part of my skin that is not burned, scarred of freckled. To the touch it feels impossibly hard and smooth; the hairs on it have learned that growing back is futile. The sun has blazed on me for enough time so as to make me blend in with my earthen surroundings. To look at me while I am working outside with a dragon would surprise most who didn't know me; they would think the dragon was training itself, alone.

Ah yes, that awful word, 'alone'. I seem to spend too much time in its company. My involuntary camouflage act as a shield against others, those who can only see the foreground in a person. They ignore whatever is not immediately obvious, that which hints at a history too interesting for them to process.

And who could blame them? The shell of a body I inhabit is dark, hardened, scaly almost. Even I can scarcely believe it is human.

A few days ago, I met someone who changed that. She saw me, the whole crazy-dragon-loving me and didn't question it. We spent some time together, just talking and strolling in the garden. I'm not even sure what we talked about, but it felt...natural. I didn't have to force my words out or struggle to say something meaningful when I was with her. She didn't even mention my scars, maybe because she had some too. She treated me as if I was normal and yet, she acted as if she wasn't.

She may have found out a lot about me but I am still in the dark about her. Why did she decide I was the one she wanted to talk to, out of all the people at the wedding? Why did she have sadness in her eyes despite the smile on her face? Why did I have a feeling that I knew her even though I'd never seen her in my life?

I hope to find the answers to those questions, today. Now as I straighten my shirt and prepare to meet her in a park, I have a sudden feeling that I want to know everything about her there is to know. I want to heal that sadness, and maybe she can heal me. After all, scars are a sign of endurance against the odds.

When I look in the mirror, I do not look like a normal person. When I look at Katie, I know that I am one.

)O(

_Fin_

_Thoughts? Opinions? Ideas for the next one?_


	2. This Is Sparta

_A/N: Written for the prompt "This is Sparta!" and for the Family Boot Camp with 'wild'._

_Summary: Even though he's still new to the business, Charlie gets sent to Greece to find a dragon._

_Words: 999_

)O(

A few years ago when I was still new to the dragon business, my friends sent me to Greece to investigate what could be a new species of dragon. I was a bit intimidated about going to a foreign country with no-one I knew around and a potentially dangerous situation I would have to control, but my friends over at the Romanian Dragon Sanctuary told me not to worry.

"Isn't Romania a foreign country?" said June, my best friend.

"Yeah, but that's diff-"

"When you came here, had you ever worked with dragons before?

"No, but I had you gu-"

"When you came here, did you know anyone?"

"Yes! I knew you. You were the one who convinced me to come here after finishing school. See? I'm completely justified with being nervous."

June, my partner in dragon taming, grinned and got up from the couch where she had been rubbing salve on her latest burns. She loped over to where I was sitting on the floor and plonked herself in front of me.

"You'll have someone in Sparta you can report to, if you need reassurance."

"I don't think I'm ready to tackle this. I'm a liability. What if I do everything wrong and people die because of it?"

"Shut up you, you're great with dragons," June used her fingers to rub some salve on a bruise on my neck I'd missed from before. Working with dragons was a job not to be taken lightly, and if you missed a place where the dragon had touched you, you could face a variety of diseases. None of them were particularly pleasant.

"We've had some confirmed sightings of winged creatures hanging around Thermopylae, and we need an expert to get over there and find out if they are what we think they are," said June, "believe it or not, there aren't many dragon tamers and they all happen to be busy at this time of year. We can either send you or a student who hasn't finished their studies yet. So, which will it be?"

"Damn you and your persuasive ways!" I chucked a cushion as her; she was now grinning evilly. June shrieked and retaliated by throwing herself on me and wrestling me to the ground until I was pinned under her. I was strong, but she was tougher and knew all the pressure points. Years in a job like this did that to a person.

)O(

June had seen many people, though not as many as she would have liked, apply to work with dragons. Most of them had been young and cocky, intent only on the thrill of taking on a dangerous profession. As the supervisor of the Sanctuary, she had the power to reject their applications as soon as they were handed in. Charlie had been different. For one thing, not many people came in with a recommendation from Hagrid and an Outstanding in Care of Magical Creatures and Transfiguration. That had been enough for her to take a closer look at him. She had not regretted her choice of hiring him; he had a way with the dragons that made most of the other keepers weep with frustration. Or it would have, if they had been the type of people who cried easily.

)O(

I climbed up the steep cliff face, looking for tell-tale chunks of rock or holes in the stone. These Greek dragons were proving very tricky to find. After four days here and more than I cared to count conversations with the locals, I was losing hope. Dragons don't hide; I should have found them ages ago!

Just as I started thinking that it would be prudent to give up and get back to the inn before the sun set, a shadow fell across the cliff. I shuddered and decided that yes, it was time to be getting back. However, I wonder what caused that shadow… A dragon would have made a noise.

When I tried to raise myself a little to see what the shadow had been, my head bobbed up to look over a ledge. This was excellent! I'd found the elusive beasts. So it _was_ true that the last place you looked would contain what you wanted.

The dragons that were clinging onto the rock were unusually small and sleek. They had no horns on their tails, no horns on their heads, no horns anywhere. In fact, I was starting to doubt whether they were dragons at all. True, they looked like them, but they may just have been very large winged lizards. There was a difference.

In fact, most of the dragons looked small enough to ride like a horse. I was all for testing wild theories, so I thought it would be a good idea to get on one's back and see how well it could carry a person in flight. After all, what was the purpose of a dragon if it couldn't fly?

I snuck up in what I hoped was a surreptitious manner to one of the nearest reptiles, wearing my safety equipment if anything should go wrong. As I neared the dragon, I threw myself onto its back and hoped that I could stay on for longer than a few seconds.

Startled, the dragon lurched into the air and cried like a raven. It soared up into the sky, with me clinging desperately to it, clutching at its neck. Funnily enough, I didn't feel as if I was on a fire-breathing creature capable of killing, it was more like I was riding a very large, uncontrollable broom. The tough scaly skin felt steady and familiar. Gaining confidence, I tapped one of the wings with my wand and felt the thoughts of the dragon running parallel to my own. I could feel the dragon bearing its soul to me, and in this moment, I felt infinite. The freedom overwhelmed me until I could do nothing but scream, "This..is...Sparta!"

Sparta beat her wings and cried in agreement.

)O(

_Fin_


	3. Stripes

_A/N: Written for the prompt 'stripes' and for the Family Boot Camp and Minor Character Boot Camp with the prompts 'professional' and 'acknowledge', respectively._

_Summary: Charlie graduates to become a certified dragon tamer. _

_Words: 866_

)O(

In the Mess Hall of the Romanian Dragon Sanctuary everyone was silent. This was an unusual occurrence, as on that day, all the dragon tamers in the world had gathered to witness the initiation of new members to their ranks. Granted, there were only about a hundred tamers in the world, but their sizes and strong personalities made it seem as if there were two hundred in the Hall.

I peeked out from behind the heavy curtain at the front of the Hall and watched June walk towards a podium. This would be the day when those of us who had toiled under the sun and flames for months would finally be acknowledged as professionals. The President of the Dragon Tamers' Guild, the great Stanley Leszczyński, would present us with our stripes, shake our hand, and say a few words about each new member. I felt faint just thinking about it.

"Attention, everyone," June was now sticking her wand to her throat and smiling benevolently at the congregation. "I am pleased to announce that this year, as opposed to the last few, there will be new tamers joining us! This should take the load off a few of you, literally in the case of Franklin Chesterton. Have you all heard about Franklin Chesterton? No?" she paused for effect, "a dragon sat on him once."

Somewhere in the back of the Hall, a heavy man grumbled loudly and shifted in his seat. He appeared to have suddenly become very uncomfortable and was now examining a fork with extreme interest.

"I'm sure none of us want to have that happen again," June continued, unfazed. "It's been our job to train these young recruits and I can say with absolute assurance that none of them have had anything so stupid happen to them. Let's hope they can keep up this winning streak. But enough of these pleasantries; let's continue onto what you really came here to see. Ladies and gentlemen, I am delighted to declare that the President of the Dragon Tamers' Guild, current holder of the Order of Merlin, third class, and author of the ultimate manual of his profession, Stanley Leszczyński is with us today! Welcome!" she joined in with the thundering applause and shook the hand of a tall, balding man who had come onto the stage. He began to speak and his voice filled the Hall, creating an awed audience.

I listened from behind the curtain. What he was saying, about how he had started out working with dragons, was absolutely mesmerising. I had to really concentrate to stop the drool coming down my chin.

When he started calling out names, I straightened my tie and plastered on a smile. My dress shirt was uncomfortably tight, and now that I thought about it, the shoes were far too small. I started to itch all over, wishing the man could get the ceremony over and done with so I could go home and change into something less suitable.

Suddenly I heard one of my mates, Ian, hiss, apparently at me. He was gesticulating towards the podium where the President was standing expectantly, looking down at a diploma.

"Charlie Weasley? Is Charlie Weasley here today?" the President repeated.

I panicked and almost ran onto the stage. All eyes were on me, making me realise how stupid I must look. Why did I ever decide I wanted to tame dragons? Why couldn't I be a boring old under-secretary to someone even more boring, like Percy? At least then there would be no crowds staring at me.

"Charlie. It's a pleasure to meet you. Congratulations, all your hard work has finally paid off," the President smiled in a way that, I'm sure, made me look like the underside of a Hungarian Horntail by comparison.

"A hand for Charlie Weasley, everyone!" a smattering of applause sounded in the hall. June, supportive as always, let out a wolf-whistle. The President shook my hand energetically and I returned the action with renewed enthusiasm. Shaking hands I was good at. My handshake was so strong and steady I could shake for England if I ever wanted to...and if there was such a thing.

"Excellent work, my boy, excellent work," he said. "I hope to be seeing a lot more of you around. You look like the kind of person who deserves to be standing at a podium in front of a cheering audience. Just make sure you stay in one piece and you'll go far in this job."

At this, he winked. I smiled again, slightly confused but reassured at his encouraging words.

"Thanks."

"No trouble, my boy, no trouble," he slapped me on the arm rather forcefully, but laughed genially afterwards.

"Here's your certificate, now go get yourself out of here."

I thanked him again and stumbled out, down the stage steps and out of the closest door. The experience of meeting the President had not been as pleasant as I had hoped, and I couldn't think why. He had been nice, well, not unpleasant. He had smiled. He hadn't shown any signs of hostility and yet…

There must be a reason why he was the best dragon tamer in the world.

)O(

_Fin_


	4. Birds

_A/N: For the Family Boot Camp with the prompt 'grasp' and the Minor Character Boot Camp with 'Hippogriff'. _

_Summary: Charlie remembers the time when he learned how the first Hippogriff came into being._

_Words: 848_

)O(

Flying and playing Quidditch was what got me into loving Care Of Magical Creatures in the first place. Before, I'd always looked at animals as, well, animals. They were just there. When I got into the house Quidditch team in my second year, it was like my eyes had opened for the first time. Where a few weeks ago I'd seen birds, I now saw creatures that could do practically anything. Ducks, especially, were my favourite. They could fly flawlessly in the sky, they could swim and dive, and they could walk upon the earth.

Other, more majestic birds, I revered even more. Who can fail to stare in awe at a hawk diving and grasping its prey precisely in its sharp talons? There's a kind of morbid fascination I associate with hawks now, because they help me remember that beauty can kill, and kill quickly. Their strong, feathered wings will beat at the air and make the bird rise, as if it had magic buoying it up. They could make anything look so effortless.

But enough about birds. They're all well and good and they may have introduced me to the wonders of the animal kingdom, but there are much more interesting specimens to look at. For example, take the Hippogriff. But don't take it literally; that could cause injuries even I couldn't handle.

Many people know that the Hippogriff is a cross between an eagle and a horse, but what they don't know is how that pairing came about. Since I started working in the field of Magical Creatures, I have done scores of research on the subject, most of it while travelling. Some people are confused by the fact that the head of the Hippogriff, which is of a substantial size, is much larger than that of an eagle and yet the part of it that looks like a horse has the proportions of a horse. On one of my journeys, I visited Turkey, where one of the wizards told me about an old myth in their village...

"There was once an eagle and a horse, living on the same stretch of land. The eagle and horse lived in harmony, one eating rodents and the other grass. The eagle had to stay on that one stretch of land because he was old and weak and couldn't fly as well as he used to. After years of peace, some men came and disturbed the careful balance. They put restrains on the horse, tamed it and made it work for them. The horse was made to plough the stretch of land where he lived with the eagle, turning the earth and effectively getting rid of all the grass. Because of this, the eagle was now deprived of food, as all the mice and rabbits which had previously sought shelter in the tall grass had fled."

"The eagle came by to where the horse was sleeping one night, tired and hungry. He pecked the horse's neck until the animal woke, then implored him to take him on its back and take him to a place where he could eat again. The horse, feeling sorry for his old friend, tried to tie the eagle to himself, but it kept slipping off the smooth flank. When he ran out of other options, the horse had the bright idea to put the eagle on his head. By this time however, the cries of the eagle and snorts of the horse had reached the ears of the men, who were startled out of their light sleep. When they ran to the horse to see what was going on, holding their wands, some of them were so startled by the sight of the eagle tightly gripping the horse's head that they cast curses on the beasts, thinking them to be one animal in the confusion of darkness. When the smoke cleared, they found that a severing charm had hit the horse's head with tragic results, and that and engorgement charm had hit the eagle. They looked upon the headless horse and eagle with a bloated head and felt pity on them. One proposed to replace the dying horse's head with that of the eagle, and in the time it took to wave a wand, it was done. The men found themselves looking at a fierce beast, no longer weak nor dying."

"The next morning when one of them came close to the beast to saddle it, acting as if nothing had happened, it promptly killed him. No-one knows how there came to be more than one Hippogriff, however. It is presumed that the magical combination of eagle and horse was so effective that it would have been impossible for it not to have reproduced. Call it a phenomenon, if you will."

Who was I to question the elder's story? For all we know it might have been all true. No-one can claim to know all there is to know about magic, after all.

That myth is one of the reasons why I love magical creatures. You never get what you expect with them.

)O(

_Fin_


End file.
